


Home is Where the Kids Are

by tarradiddle



Category: (the comic not the show), Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men
Genre: Drunk Character, Friendship, Gen, Vignette, discussion of those time-displaced characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations are more interesting when you’re helping your drunk teammate home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for comicdrabbles prompt #23 - Clingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Kids Are

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely between #24 and #25.

"Either sober up or go to sleep, would you? It's damn odd feeling you shifting around."  
  
One hand pat at the side of his face, missing slightly and going through his ear, causing a light tingle. "Sorry. sorry..."  
  
Logan shifted his arms more securely under her knees and stomped forward. "Kitty, girl, this is not exactly what I had in mind earlier."  
  
Earlier, before he'd received a call from Rachel that _'emergency girl bonding time'_ had turned into _'cheap mudslides at the local dive'_ and from there into _'Kitty's walking through tables, alcohol makes Warbird horny and I am too tired to deal with this shit’_. So he and Storm had come down. Ororo, bless her, had taken Warbird on a long flight to cool off which left him to make sure Kitty got home.  
  
At this point he was just glad she was wearing slacks today. Carrying someone piggyback was always awkward in a skirt. She was mumbling again, "Thanks...sorry bout this."  
  
He shrugged so she could feel it. "Occupational hazard, with this group, and one of the least lethal I know." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Something you want to add?"  
  
She mumbled something incoherent, then buried her face in his hair. "Boys'r stupid," she added plaintively.  
  
"Yup." Bobby, the moron, had been hiding all day, who knew why. Well, they'd work it out, or they wouldn't, and either way he'd worry about it when it inevitably created trouble. Actual trouble, that is, the kind with explosions.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
He chuckled. "Me? Darlin', if you'd quit phasin' into me, I'd carry you all day."  
  
"Not this. You okay with the kids." She gripped harder around his neck with one hand and gestured violently with the other. "Not _our_ kids, our kids are crazy and broken but at least they're, you know, _kids_. Potential, change and all that. The others."  
  
Oh. Those kids.  
  
And wasn't it a kick in the pants to look into young Scott's face and see all the stubbornness and priggishness he remembered from their early days transmuted somehow into fear of isolation and a desperate desire not to fail. Perspective's a mean bitch. And maybe there’s words for the awkwardness of Jean on the cusp of her power staying at the school named for her, but they ain't polite words. He was mostly avoiding those kids, because the temptation to alter or rehash the past followed them around like a choking fog.  
  
Logan only said, "Hank better fix himself and send them home soon."  
  
Kitty awkwardly hugged him from behind. "You can talk to them, you know. You won't hurt them."  
  
"People do a lot of things without meaning to."  
  
She yawned as they approached the school. "I'm glad they're here with us, if they were going to be here. You're good with kids." Kitty tucked her head down against his neck. "Especially lost kids."  
  
He couldn't respond to that, but Kitty seemed to be asleep, so he just carried her inside.


End file.
